2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank
'''And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank '''is the third episode of the third season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary When Max becomes smitten with an old stray cat that's been hanging around the apartment, Caroline tries to convince her they need to find it a better home. But just when they think they've found one, the cat's fate takes a turn. Plot Max wakes up Caroline, hearing the calls of a homeless cat. She cajoles Caroline to let the cat come in, Caroline insists that they can't become cat ladies. Sophie bangs on the door, unable to sleep because of the cat yowling. Sophie tells them in Poland, if you die outside, you're reincarnated as a cat, so never let a cat in. Max ignores them both and sneaks it in through the window. The next day, the girls try to find the cat a home, but no one is interested. Max is happy to keep it. A woman at the diner overhears that they're looking for a home for it, and says she'd be interested. They bring the cat to see the woman. They go into her apartment, and find it covered with cats. Max pulls Caroline aside to tell her they can't leave the cat in that situation. Caroline says they'll have to bring the cat to a shelter, but Max says she's not pretty enough to get adopted. They sit on a stoop in Park Slope and ask passerby if they want a cat. No one will take her. They decide to leave her in the rich neighborhood, where she will hopefully have a better life. The cat rubs on Max, but she puts it through an open window of a fancy townhouse. At the cupcake window, a woman comes up with a poster for her missing cat. They pretend they haven't seen it. They show Sophie the poster and explain the situation, and Sophie thinks it's her dead friend Nancy, who has come back to haunt her for never apologizing for a fight. The girls go back to the neighborhood hunting for the cat, bringing the owner with them. They don't find her, until Max pretends to be Sophie and calls for Nancy. The woman isn't that excited on finding the cat and explains that it's her boyfriend's cat and she doesn't really care for it. Max stalks her on Facebook and finds no pictures or notes about the cat, Jinxie and Caroline starts to feel guilty. She finds the cat and brings it back to Max, newly named Nancy. Caroline says she went to the apartment and asked for the cat, and they just gave it to her. Sophie comes in and freaks out when she realizes that Nancy is there. While they were all talking, the cat had snuck out through the open back door, they find Nancy perched on Chestnut, calm and happy. Quotes Trivia *The production code for this episode was #2J6803. Production *This episode was live-filmed on August 27th, 2013 at 5pm. International Air Dates *Canada: October 7, 2013 on Citytv *Philippines: November 22, 2013 on ETC *UK: November 21, 2013 on E4 Reception Guest Cast *Crista Flanagan - Catherine *Nadia Bjorlin - Pam *Jeff Ellingson - Well Dressed Man Gallery And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank.png And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 2.png And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 3.png And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 4.png And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 5.png And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 6.png Videos 2 Broke Girls - And The Kitty Kitty Spank Spank (Preview)|And The Kitty Kitty Spank Spank (Preview) Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2013